1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable terminals and more particularly, controlling a user function according to corresponding multiple inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals have been used in a wide variety of fields, principally because of their flexibility and mobility. In particular, among portable terminals, a mobile communication terminal enabling a voice call with mobility is a very popular portable terminal that a significant number of people have used. Meanwhile, the mobile communication terminal may have various other functions other than a function for transmitting and receiving call information between speakers. For example, a conventional portable terminal may have an MP3 function corresponding to a file playback function and an image collection function corresponding to a digital camera capable of collecting images. Further, the conventional portable terminal supports a function capable of performing mobile games or arcade games.
A touch screen type portable terminal that incorporates a touch event in a manner similar to a key pad currently operates as an input signal generator. According to the touch screen and key pad applying terminals, a user may control an operation of the portable terminal. However, the input signal generation type needs a minute touch or click operation. That is, in the conventional input signal generation type, when the user cannot exactly push a certain key provided at a key pad or cannot exactly touch a touch region output on a touch screen in a certain situation, the user cannot rightly create a desired input signal. With the recent supply of a full touch screen type portable terminal, a separate key pad region does not tend to be provided. According to the trend, various input key maps are output on a full touch screen to generate an input signal. Because a display unit is used as both an input means and an output means, there are considerable limitations in generation of the input signal. Accordingly, there is a need for development of technology supporting generation of various input signals.